Using fragments of Herpes Simplex virus 1 DNA cloned in plasmid pBR322 and the single-stranded DNA phage M13mp5, we are mapping the mRNA of the thymidine kinase and other viral transcripts as to location, strand origin and possible splicing points. Regions of interest in the viral DNA, such as splice points and regions where transcripts overlap will be sequenced.